


Podfic of Sherlaufeyson's 'Keith Hates Whiny Guitarists'

by Poodleofhell (MephistosPoodle), sweetdreamsgreenbeans



Category: The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Who
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephistosPoodle/pseuds/Poodleofhell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsgreenbeans/pseuds/sweetdreamsgreenbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith keeps getting his naptime interrupted by whiny, self-loathing guitarists.</p><p>Set 1968 during The Rolling Stones' Rock'n'roll Circus</p><p>(original summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Sherlaufeyson's 'Keith Hates Whiny Guitarists'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keith Hates Whiny Guitarists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032257) by [Sherlaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson). 



> Thanks again to Sherlaufeyson for letting me podfic their wonderful work!  
> And, let me just say, that I'm sorry for the accents. So sorry.

http://www.mediafire.com/download/czke9k069g3a1e2/fic_-_19.06.16_17.35.mp3


End file.
